seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arken War Timeline
10th month 1374 - Sir Thomas accidentally slays Prince Beckley. Beckley was sneaking into the palace after one of his ‘adventures’. Thomas saw a hooded and armed rogue climbing the palace wall on the wing of the royal family’s living quarter. He commanded the interloper to stand down, but Beckley, wishing to keep his adventuring life secret tried to evade Thomas. Thomas then resorted to force. In the ensuing fracas, a mortal blow was struck. - Sir Thomas then discovered who he had struck down and immediately turned himself in to King Rendeth. Rendeth imprisoned Thomas and called the council together to discuss a course of action. Roland argued that Thomas was only doing his duty to protect the royal family, and that it was Beckley’s duplicity that brought about his downfall. Roland’s position was supported by the Commisar (Penzar) and by the Military Councilor, Bran Carlson.The Royal Mother, Hamayarch, and the Guilder’s Councilor supported the execution of Thomas (with the reason being: striking down a royal for any reason is treason). The Royal mother was probably speaking out of grief. The guilder’s councilor hated Thomas with a passion, probably due to his rigid policing. - The other member’s of the council were arguing for a bit of leniency. The noble’s councilor supported the judge’s councilor that Thomas should be exiled. - With the Royal Council being so evenly divided, King Rendeth decided to think more upon the matter and called a recess. That night, the King ventured to the dungeon and ordered the execution of Sir Thomas. It is now speculated that the King was under the influence of magic (at the hands of Alamondh). - Upon hearing of Thomas’s execution, an infuriated Sir Roland demanded an audience with the King. Alamondh advised the King that it would probably be unsafe to be in the same room as the enraged paladin. Rendeth issued the order for Roland to be placed under house arrest (in the interest of everybody’s safety). - Roland left the palace grounds, and returned to the church seething. - Sir Charles, under no such orders from the King, continued to make noise in the palace court yard. There was a brief physical confrontation with several of the King’s Royal Guard. Sir Charles and several of his men were placed under arrest. - Roland heard about Charles’s incarceration, and decided enough was enough. He did not wish to see another member of his order executed unjustly while he sat and did nothing. The young King Rendeth had demonstrated his inability to see reason and had unjustly slain the Royal Family’s greatest protector. Roland decided that his loyalty lay with the people of Procampur, and that his duty was to see that they were justly led. - Roland gathered sympathetic paladins and soldiers of the order and stormed the palace grounds. Roland’s first objective was to free Sir Charles and his men. Then Roland turned toward the palace proper itself. The Royal Guard was able to delay the attack long enough to allow King Rendeth (escorted by Bran Carlson) to steal away in the night. The War has begun - Arken briefly meets Rendeth outside of Procampur. Arken continues on the Procampur, while Rendeth flees to Tantras. - Arken meets with Roland, hears his side of things, and remains skeptical. - Rendeth gets to Tantras in 3ish days. Meanwhile, Roland solidifies his position in Procampur. He banishes any remaining Royal Guard and allows any of his own order to leave on their own accord if they feel that they must. - He then sends missives to the head priest of Torm in Tantras (Father Tully) detailing the events and asking for guidance. - Rendeth also speaks Tully. Tully sides with Rendeth and brands Roland as a heretic. The church of Torm is based upon loyalty and duty. By turning on his King, Roland has failed both of those duties. - Roland calls for Rendeth’s blood. - Roland sees that he will be hopelessly outnumbered by the forces of Tantras’s Royal Guard plus the Tantras Tormites. He sends his men to try to get to the bridge at Glorming Pass (at Dragon Falls) before Tantras gets there. He figures he can probably hold at the pass until the onset of winter. As fate would have it, both city’s forces arrive at the bridge near simultaneously. Fierce fighting on the bridge ensues. - Chaplain Harri arrives at the pitched battle. He goes to the middle of the bridge and casts earthquake. The bridge collapses, killing scores, but essentially stalling the war until the spring. - Arken travels to Tantras to speak to Tully. Tully demands that Arken stay in Tantras, and thus not support Roland. Arken attempts to leave, but Tully forcefully prevents his exit. Arken’s friends step in and spring Arken free. - Arken returns to Procampur intent upon finding a way to end the conflict. He questions the Hamayarch. Alamondh tells Arken the story of the Jahiah, and gives him some clues on how to find him. - Arken takes up Alamondh’s advice and sets off to find the Jahiah. He travels along the Fire River and finds the place Alamondh hinted about. Arken and his companions battle the four horsemen of apocalypse and gain entry to the underground vault. In the vault Arken discovers that the Jahiah is being held in a state of stasis. Destroying the horsemen broke the spell holding him. Arken then escorts him back to Procampur. - News travels that the Jahiah has returned. The remaining members of the council (including Roland) agree that they would swear fealty to the Jahiah. Word is sent to Tantras that if Jahiah is crowned king of Procampur, he would turn himself in. Things move forward rapidly in hopes of avoiding renewed war in the spring. - Roland meets with the Jahiah before the coronation ceremony to assure him that he would indeed swear fealty. Roland discovers that the Jahiah is an imposter and flees the palace. The rest of the council and the nobles aren’t sure of the particulars of Roland’s flight, and assume that he is fleeing in order to avoid facing a grim future once there is a King on the throne. They continue with the coronation. - Meanwhile, Roland and Arken marshal the Tormian forces in the city and attack the palace. - They breech the coronation room just as the fake Jahiah is officially crowned King. Immediately Jahiah shows his true demonic visage and defends himself. Arken and Roland are victorious in conquering Jahiah, but Alamondh escapes. During the battle, Arken is struck down but by the grace of Torm is returned to Faerun as a deathless Martyr of Torm. - Further investigation reveals that Alamondh was behind the placement of the Jahiah, as he intended to use the false King to retrieve an evil artifact. The artifact had been placed in a sealed vault magically constructed such that only the crowned King of Procampur could enter. - The Fall out. Alamondh is branded a traitor of the state. Rendeth is returned to power in Procampur. Arken is officially forgiven for his ‘transgressions’ against Father Tully. Sir Roland and his senior officers are exiled from Procampur and Tantras. Arken is given the evil Amulet to act as its guardian. Summer 1375 - Rendeth, returned to the throne, but still young and inexperienced. He has grown quite paranoid about his grasp on the throne. He secretly ordered the formation of a new group of Royal Guards called the Counter Conspiracy Agency (CCA). Through the CCA he discovered that the Royal Councilor from the Church (Lady FIlrannan) and a leader in the Church of Torm in Procampur (Chaplain Ongreth) had been in communication with the exiled paladin Sir Roland. - Rendeth had both arrested on conspiracy charges. - Rendeth then decided to appoint his own candidate for the open position on the council. The Church of Torm protested, citing law that the choice for the Church's Royal Councilor was to be named by the Church. The king relented, and removed his candidate. - Amidst the political turmoil, Father Tully, the leader of the Church of Torm in Tantras, decided to visit Procampur in hopes of bringing a stabilizing influence. Tully wanted to understand the charges brought against members of the church, and also calm the tempers of the members of the Church. - Rendeth was quite leery of such a powerful church leader coming into the city and was nervous that Tully could rally church into an insurrection. Thus he had Tully placed under a non-violent house arrest. Tully complied, indicating that all he wanted was an audience with the King. - Rendeth's men intercept several secret messages Tully had sent via an acolyte intended for the Church in Procampur. This confirmed Rendeth's suspicions, and had Tully moved to a more secure location (the dungeons). Special accommodations were arranged (anti-magic, and such) - At this stage, Arken was brought in by the church of Torm (the order to contact him came once word of Lady Filrannan's arrest was public) - Sir Arken was asked to join the Circle of Elders in Procampur's Church of Torm, and to be Torm's councilor on the Royal Council (the position vacated by Lady Filrannan) - Arken refuses the position on the circle of Elders, and accepts the Royal Councilor position. The oath is as follows: "I promise on my faith and honor that I will be faithful to my King, never cause him harm, and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit." - News of Father Tully's death comes to light. The royal court of Procampur claims that Tully died of natural causes. - Church of Torm in Tantras declares war on Procampur. The royal family of Tantras offers support to the Church in Tantras, but does not officially declare war as well. - For the second time in a year, troops from Tantras, and troops from Procampur race to the bridge at Glorming Pass (new named Hari Bridge) Category:Arken War Category:Arken War TImeline